Goodnight Stiles
by SaraWhatshername
Summary: Pre Slash. He just called Derek. Derek Hale. Without any serious reason. Derek would have kill him, in a long and painful way.


author's note:  
First of all: I'm italian, and that's my first story in english, so... I think there will be a lot of mistakes in this story (mostly verbs, I think) but i did my best and I would like to improve my english, so every single criticism is welcome :)  
I tried my best, and I really hope you like it, let me know if I could go on posting on this site :)  
Sterek is the way!

**Goodnight, Stiles**

The hospital was empty.  
There was only a patient in that room, and Stiles kept his eyes on her, on his mother, waiting for her to get up and tell him that everything was okay.  
But she didn't.  
She was sleeping.  
She slept for hours.  
suddenly the woman opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything: not her son next to the bed, not their hands clasped, not the tears in her little boy eyes.  
Stiles woke up covered in sweat, scared and with the horrible feeling that someone just died.  
It was a dream. Just a dream.  
He turned on the light, passing a hand on his forehead, and he reached for the phone.  
Come on, answer... Come on...  
" What's up? "Derek's annoyed voice echoed in Stiles' ear.

" Derek can you... Come here? I mean... I... "

Pause.

" Where are you? "

" Home. "

Derek hung up the phone.

Oh God. What have I done?

He had just called Derek.  
Derek Hale.

Since when he was suicidal?

Derek would have certainly killed him.

In a long, painful way.

He just woke him up and asked him to reach without any serious reason.

He would have kill him.

" Stiles, are you okay? "

The human boy turned so quickly that his nek hurt, fast enough to see Derek get in his room from the window, then he felt the werewolf's hand grabbing his shirt and he found himself behind the Mannar while he was scouring all over the room, looking for risks of death.

" What happened? Are you hurt? "Derek's questions sounded so caring that Stiles blushed, still not able to look him in the eyes or give him an answer.

He was such an idiot...

" Stiles, damn, what the hell happened? "Snapped the werewolf finally turning towards him, checking he wasn't injured.

Once established Stiles wasn't going to die or being killed, his muscle relaxed a bit, and his claws returned to their place.

His senses were all alert, ready to pick up every single signal, but now his priority was to understand what was wrong with Stiles.

" You came. "

" Of course I came, you called me. I don't know how it works in your mind, but if you call me and asked for coming, I come. " Responded Derek, annoyed by the lack of cooperation, still alert.

He could hear the cars two blocks away, he could sniff the smell of rain, and he felt Stiles' heart beat.

It was too fast.

" I- I didn't think you would have come. I mean, you shouldn't have. I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry. You can go back to howl, or chase your tail, ora whatever you were doing... "

" I don't chase my tail. And I'm not leaving. What happened? "Asked again. " Are you drunk? "

" No! Listen... Okay, okay, I had a nightmare. I had a nightmare and I was confused, but I'm fine now, so... "Admitted turning red, tightening his eyes and waiting for Derek to punch him, kick him or bite him...

Nothing happened.

Stiles dared to open one eye, and he found Derek trying to hide a grin.

" Stiles, I don't live to beat you up. Even though it's quite satisfying, specially when you don't shut up. "

" I don't know what you're talking about. I'm alway so silent... Almost ever. "

" It's the "almost" part the problem. "

Stiles looked at him warily. " Aren't you... Upset? Don't you mock me? "

" No and no. I know what it means having nightmares. "

It was their first serious conversation, the first with no growls or use of sarcasm, and Stiles didn't want to mess it up.

" What do you dream? "He asked softly.

" The fire. "Answered immediately, sincere. Every night he hears the screaming, the voices... He wakes up smelling smoke.

Stiles felt sorry for him, it must be awful.  
Then he moves his eyes to the window, and admired the first raining drops shattering to on the glass. " I dream about my mother. You know, the hospital, the cold sensation when you understand what is just happened... It's like reliving the scene again and again... "

" Stop thinking about it, or you won't sleep anymore and it's three o'clock. You need to sleep, Stiles. "

" I don't think I could do that now. "

Derek rolled his eyes. " And what do you wanna do? "

" I don't know. I could just play some video games. "

Derek hesitated for a second, then he walked towards the window." Whatever. Goodnight Stiles. "

The human almost screamed. " Wait! "

" What? "

" It's raining. I can lend you an umbrella or... Well, you could just stay here and wait until it stops. "

Derek was really surprised. " You want me to stay. In your room. "  
Stiles wanted to applaud his ability to ask question making them sound like observations, but he realized it wasn't a good idea." Yes, I think. Have you ever played Tekken? It's great. "

And that's how Derek Hale lost every single match.

And how the Play Station flew out the window.

" No more video games with a werewolf. " murmured Stiles, yawning.  
" Are you tired, finally? "  
" Maybe. "  
" Maybe? "  
" Yeah, it's a word. It means that I'm not sure. "  
" I know what it means, you idiot. "  
" I missed your usual kindness. "  
Derek let out a low growl, but Stiles ignored it.  
" I could just stay awake for the next... Four hours. You know, like after a party. But without the party. It sounds fun, doesn't it? "  
Derek sighed, exasperated, then grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and drag him to the bed. " Stiles. Sleep. "  
" What if I don't want to? "Asked the boy trying to get free from the blankets.  
" And what if I knock you in your head? "  
" I don't want to have another nightmare, okay? I'm already living a nightmare, with monsters, and werewolf, and people dying... I don't need to see that even in my sleep. "  
Derek could understand, but humans have needs, and sleeping is one of them. Stiles had to be rested to be able to runaway from werewolf or hunters or anything bad.  
So he drag a chair next to the bed and just sat there.  
" W-What are you doing? "  
" It's still raining. I have no umbrella. I wait. And if you go on talking I could really knock you in the head, so what about you close your eyes and shut up? "  
Stiles glanced at the window: it wasn't really raining, just a few drop every now and then.  
Hiding a smile into his pillow, he pulled a blanket. " I think it's a good idea. Are you cold? You can take a blanket, if you want. "  
" I don't need it. Shut up and sleep. "  
" Okay. "  
Silence.  
Derek snapped again, exasperated " I know I'm incredibly beautiful, but can you stop looking at me? "  
" You are also so modest... A gold guy. "  
A rather significant snarl convinced Stiles to shut up.  
And close his eyes.  
For a minute.  
" Derek? "  
" What!? "  
" Thank's. "  
Their glances met once again. " Goodnight, Stiles. "  
" Goodnight, Derek. "


End file.
